2020 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films that will be released in the UK in 2020: January 1 The Gentlemen - TBA - Entertainment Film Distributors / Miramax Films 3 Jojo Rabbit - 12A - Fox Searchlight Pictures 10 1917 - TBA - Entertainment One / Amblin Partners / DreamWorks Pictures / Neal Street Productions / New Republic Pictures Underwater - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment / TSG Entertainment 17 Bad Boys for Life - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / 2.0 Entertainment / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment Just Mercy - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Endeavor Content / Macro / Netter Productions / One Community / Outlier Society / Participant 24 Dark Waters - TBA - Entertainment One / Participant / Killer Films 31 Queen and Slim - TBA - Entertainment One / MakeReady Richard Jewell - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / 75 Year Plan Productions / Appian Way Productions / Misher Films / Malpaso Productions The Lighthouse - 15 - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / A24 Films / Regency Enterprises / RT Features February 7 Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films My Spy - TBA - STX Entertainment / MWM Studios The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle - TBA - Universal Pictures 14 Fantasy Island - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Sonic the Hedgehog - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Sega / Original Film The King's Man - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marv Films The Photograph - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 21 Like a Boss - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Artists First 28 Emma (2020) - TBA - Universal Pictures / Working Title Films / Blueprint Pictures March 6 Onward - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 13 Godzilla vs. Kong - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures The Way Back - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Spyglass Media Group / BRON Studios / Mayhem Films / Pearl Street Films / Creative Wealth Media Finance 20 A Quiet Place 2 - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Platinum Dunes Trolls World Tour - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation 27 Mulan (2020) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Animal Logic / Olive Bridge Entertainment April 3 No Time to Die - TBA - Universal Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 8 The New Mutants - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios - 300+ 10 Fatherhood - TBA - TriStar Pictures May 1 Black Widow - TBA - Marvel Studios 8 Greyhound - TBA - Columbia Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment 22 Fast & Furious 9 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Original Film 29 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures June 5 Wonder Woman 1984 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 19 Soul - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios July 3 Free Guy - TBA - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment / Maximum Effort / Berlanti Productions / TSG Entertainment 10 Ghostbusters (2020) - TBA - Columbia Pictures / The Montecito Picture Company 17 Tenet - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Syncopy Films Top Gun: Maverick - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Tencent Pictures / TC Productions 24 Jungle Cruise - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Davis Entertainment 31 Morbius - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios August 7 Infinite (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Di Bonaventura Pictures 14 Escape Room 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Original Film Rumble (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Animation / Reel FX Animation Studios / Walden Media / WWE Studios The One and Only Ivan - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures September 4 Monster Hunter - TBA - Universal Pictures / Constantin Film 18 Without Remorse - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Weed Road Pictures October 16 Halloween Kills - TBA - Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / Blumhouse Productions 23 Everybody's Talking About Jamie - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Film4 / Warp Films Snake Eyes (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Skydance Media / Allspark Pictures November 6 The Eternals - TBA - Marvel Studios 13 Red Notice - TBA - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures December 18 Coming 2 America - TBA - Paramount Pictures Vivo - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation West Side Story (2020) - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Amblin Entertainment 26 Uncharted - TBA - Columbia Pictures / PlayStation Productions Category:Years in film (UK)